


Happy Father's Day!

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Happy Father's Day!

Father’s Day for Chris has always been a rather sad memory of what he didn’t have. Every year he would do everything not to think about that one person who left his family and broke his heart. Anytime he saw kids with their fathers his heart would break a little and a tiny bit of anger would overwhelm him. Even though it happened long time ago, as a family person, this one wound would never completely heal. This year was no different.

When Chris woke up he saw that his wife was already up. It was quite unusual as she normally never got up before nine. Signing, he walked out of their bedroom and entered the kitchen. Amy was preparing a big breakfast, everything that Chris liked. She also knew how hard this day is for Chris and she tried her best to make him feel a little bit better. 

Chris put his arms around her and kissed her cheek as she was flipping the pancakes. “Good morning love.” Amy giggled as his unshaven chin tickled her cheeks. “Good morning handsome. Want some breakfast?” she asked, turning to him. “Thought you’d never ask” he smiled and she laughed. 

She loved their slow mornings when they could enjoy each other’s company. It was so much easier after Chris decided to became a football coach to the local team. She was working as an English teacher in Chris’s old high school and writing her third novel in between. So much has happened since they both graduated. Chris proposed the last day at Hartfelt and they got married a year later. Four years later and they’re still madly in love. 

She smiled at her husband as he was eating his food. “Do you have any plans for today?” she asked carefully. Chris looked up at her and shook his head. “No, not really. I only promised to take Kyle to that science center he’s been talking about all week. And you?” “Oh, I’m actually going out with Lisa, the history teacher, we want to catch up on the school gossip” she lowered her voice, “Did you know the bio teacher is into this new mathematician? Technically, the whole school is, he’s so hot.” He raised an eyebrow and she quickly corrected herself, “Not for me of course. I’m already married to the hottest man.” He chuckled, “Good to know. If you learn anything new let me know. I’d  _hate_  to miss all the gossip.” 

After breakfast, Chris headed out to meed Kyle and Amy was getting ready to leave as well. She had some big plans scheduled. In fact, she could go alone but Amy wanted to have some company. She was quite nervous and she preferred to have someone to calm her down in case. When she met up with Lisa, she was already very anxious. When they both entered the office Amy was nearly throwing up while Lisa was giggling at her friend’s nervousness. “Relax Amy, why are you so tense? It’s nothing to be worried about.” Lisa tried to cheer up her friend but only met with Amy’s cold gaze. Amy has always been stressed when there was something she really cared about. And this thing…she cared about it more than she ever thought she would. After so many years her dream,  _their_ dream, may finally come true. She was worried something would go wrong hence she barely could keep her cool. But as soon as she saw the doctor’s relaxed face her worries disappeared. She was looking at the monitor in awe. It was okay, it all was okay. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the doctor was describing her everything that was happening on the screen.

Amy came home much later, the visit was of course important, but she wasn’t lying when she mentioned catching up on the gossip. Before the two women fishined filling one another with the news it was already a very late afternoon and Amy rushed home. She found her husband on the couch, watching some documentary about one of his favorite sportsman. 

When she entered the room he smiled, “Hey you.” She sat on the couch snuggling up to him. “Hey.” “How was the meeting? Did you learn anything intersting?” He asked. “Oh yes, I did. Many interesting things actually” she grinned. “Oh?” Chris looked at her but she stood up and said, “Later. Now, I have something for you.” Chris’s eyes followed her into the hall where she took out something from her bag. Amy approached her husband with the big smile on her face and a big envelope in her hand. “Here, that’s for you.” she handed him the envelope. 

Chris took it from his wife’s hands and started opening it. Inside there was a piece of paper folded in half. “Did you buy us some tickets? Are we going to Paris?” He asked and she couldn’t help but laugh. “No honey, it’s something better, just open it.” She sat next to him and observed him as he was unfolding the paper. There, on a pink piece of paper, was an ultrasound picture with a small, white speech bubble and the text inside saying “ **Happy Father’s Day Daddy! See you in January.** ” 

Chris gasped as he realized what it was. With tears in his eyes he turned to Amy and waved the paper, unable to say anything. She could only nod before Chris pulled her in the tightest hug. “Chris,” she laughed, “you’ll squeeze me! And the baby in addition!” “Oh sorry, sorry” Chris looked at her, “We’ll be parents? I’m going to be a father?” “Yes, you are. You’ll be the best father on this planet. I know this.” Chris nodded looking at his baby’s picture. He leaned down and kissed Amy’s flat stomach. “I can’t wait for January. Thank you so much” he kissed her stomach again and then planted a soft kiss on her lips. Chris took his wife in his arms and signed contently. He was so happy. After three years of trying they finally suceeded. His dream,  _their_ dream, is finally coming to reality. And he couldn’t be happier. 

Chris looked at his wife’s smile before he spoke, “You know,” he pulled her closer and kissed her nose, “I think I might actually really like Father’s Day after all.”


End file.
